Joey (Oggy and the Cockroaches)
Joey is one of the main antagonists of Oggy and Cockroaches. He is a pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and yellow left eye. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the trio of roaches which members are his younger brothers Dee Dee and Marky. Even though he is the smallest roach in the gang, his intelligence is much bigger than his brothers'. He is usually the one who creates new and new strategies and plans to torture Oggy and take control over his house. He does everything he can to torment Oggy, from stealing Oggy's pants to eating his food. Oggy's feelings to Joey and the other cockroaches are similar, so he doesn't miss an opportunity to beat them with a fly flapper. However, Oggy and Joey (and sometimes also Marky and Dee Dee) are sometimes forced to work together to get rid of the common enemy or solve some big problems. Without a doubt, Joey is selfish and sadistic. He often behaves badly even to his own brothers and beats them, but when they are in trouble, he risks everything to help them. According to his height, he seems to be very weak, but an opposite is true. If he wants, he can his Oggy or other characters so much they fly over the whole room. Many of his plans contain money or food. He often dreams about having lots of money and creates many plans to earn them (all failed). Like all cockroaches, he loves food. In many episodes, the trio tries to break into Oggy's fridge, much to his anger. They also once eat his vegetables right from the garden. Roles in the movie Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie includes four stories from different ages. They are all focused at fight between Oggy and cockroaches. Joey's role and motivation changes in every story. * Prehistoric story - Joey wants to be famous for bringing fire, so he and his brothers follow Oggy and Jack into the volcano and try to steal fire from them. When this fails, Joey makes a deal with Bob, the shaman of dog-tribe, and shows him the hide of Oggy, Jack and Olivia, causing the dogs kidnap them. Joey eventually brings the fire to the cats village and he and his friends are praised like Gods, but Joey then mistakenly quenches fire and the trio has to escape. * Medieval Story - Joey is probably a prince here, the last one of Cockroaches Kingdom that was defeated by Oggy I, the king of Cats. To revive the fallen kingdom and be like his ancestors, Joey joins Bob and they together kidnap Olivia, a girlfriend of the king's son Oggy II, to threaten him. Oggy II and Jack eventually defeat them and Oggy II is about killing the cockroaches, but merciful Olivia begs for their lives, so he let them go. This was a bad idea, as Joey then rushes into the Cats' castle to kill Oggy I. Oggy II runs to save his father and the fight begins. Joey is eventually defeated and imprisoned. * Victorian Story - Joey appears like an evil criminal and archenemy of Sherlock Holmes (aka Jack). Years ago, Joey ruthlessly throws Holmes down the cliff, almost killing him. Now the leader of cockroaches is back, prepared to murder Queen Victoria. He plans to kill her by let the bomb blow up in Elizabeth Tower at New Year Eve, so the enormous clock will fall on her head. His minions, Dee Dee and Marky, successfully steal the bomb and the key from it. Although the trio ends up in prison, Joey is able to blame Holmes for both thefts and they are released while Holmes is arrested. Unfortunately for Joey, Olivia, Dr. Watson (aka Oggy) and Holmes eventually stop the explosion. The clock then really falls down on Queen Victoria's head, but doesn't hurt her at all. Meanwhile, Dee Dee and Marky want to celebrate with a firecracker, blowing themselves and Joey up. * Star Wars Story - The cockroaches are now minions of Darth Bob. While he is going to destroy the whole planet with a giant laser from his spaceship, Joey and his brothers fight Oggy with lightsabers. However, they all fall into the hole laser is going to be shot from. Desperate Joey begs Bob for help, as it was Bob who took care about Joey when he was a baby. Unfortunately, heartless Bob just laughs and sets off the laser beam, although it means he will kill Oggy and the cockroaches. Luckily, it doesn't work and when the beam hits Oggy and the trio, it destroys the whole spaceship instead of the planet. Pieces of Oggy's and cockroaches' bodies then fly over the space until they land on te planet and connect together. Gallery Joey's evil smile.jpg|Joey's Evil Grin Cockroaches 3.png|Marky (left), Dee Dee (middle) and Joey (right) Joey's ghost.jpg|Joey as a ghost Trivia *He is named after Joey Ramone, one of the lead singers of The Ramones. *His birthdate is June 15, 1991. *He once falls in love with a bee. *According to It's a Small World, the cockroaches started abusing Oggy when he was a baby. In the flashback, they stole his pacifier, making him cry. *Although his bad behavior, he and his brothers end up in Heaven along with Oggy when they all die. *In the fourth part of the movie, Joey has a double-bladed lightsaber like Darth Maul from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. However, Joey's one is pink instead of red, according to the color of his skin. *From Pakdam Pakdai, Chhotu is inspired By him. Category:Mute Category:Incompetent Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Greedy Category:Animals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Titular Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Partners in Crime Category:Psychopath Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off